godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Manda (MA)
The Manda of the Planet of the Monsters continuity is a giant dragon-like created by that first appeared in Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, a prequel novelization for the 2017 film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. History ''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse Manda inhabited the North Atlantic Ocean since its initial appearance in 2022, claimed the Dover Strait as its territory and repeatedly sank refugee ships, transportation ships carrying people escaping into UK, and cargo ships attempting to cross the strait. Humanity didn't stand a chance against Manda until the construction of "Gōtengō", a super advanced submarine fleet which was achieved by Exif and Bilusaludo's provided alien technologies and combined with submarine technologies of Japan. Gōtengō enabled the lock on and pursuit of the target, of which none of the previous submarines were capable of. In 2039 July, as a preliminary skirmish of "Operation: Eternal Light" which was conducted to defeat monsters and take back Europe, Manda was targeted. After a month of searching, Manda was detected and the fleet including "Model Gōtens" consists of "Gōten" (first ship), "Shinten", and "Kyōten" left Portsmouth to defeat the monster. Manda was secretly tracked by Gōten hiding under a metalimnion, and using updated passive sonars and hydrophones and Gematoron Operation. Gōten provoked the monster and lured it, paying attention not to get closer than the range of sonic cannon. Gōten's updated caterpillar drive enabled the battleship to overwhelm the monster in speed, and successfully lured the monster into Dover Strait to prevent Manda from diving deep. Super advanced fleets completely changed tactics and strategies of submarines as the ship was able to dodge the sonic cannons and hit the monster with advanced torpedoes in return, but both were deadlocked because torpedoes weren't enough to defeat the monster. Then Gōten allowed Manda to get closer and the two clashed head-on. Manda tried to crush the ship by coiling around and squeezing, however, coolants for Caterpillar drive emitted from Gōten to seal off the monster's agility and mobility. All of the ship, the kaiju, and surrounding water were frozen and gradually sank down to sea floor which had became a graveyard of the ship and was enough for smaller fleet to hide. It was when four ''Satsumas, underwater powered exoskeletons and special purpose submarines, and actual the odds‐on favorite of this operation, rushed to Manda and used special drilling missiles "D-03" containing liquid nitrogen, and begun to freeze the monster internally. However, Manda was still alive while suffering and tried to take down any opponents with its sonic cannon as much as possible until its very last moment, but the monster fallen before the sonic cannon destroyed the opponents. Winning against Manda, humanities prepared for "Operation: Eternal Light" which was the only win against monsters in the history of humanity before to abandon Earth. ''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla Either the same or different individual appeared in Gulf of Persia during the Operation: Great Wall; humanities speculated that Manda was just like other monsters such as Baragon that reacted to the operation inwhich humanities would cause severe changes on the planet. Abilities Manda was a monster which strength was categorized into three main strength; its durability, its tremendous rapidity, and its ultra sonic based attack. Manda was also very durable to try to make a last stand even though it was at brink of death. Its claiming Dover Strait as a territory made humanity to recognize Manda as the biggest threat to Europe aside from Godzilla, and thus defeating Manda and obtain the mastery of Atlantic ocean was inevitable to succeed the Operation: Eternal Light. Monsters (possibly all) in this continuity was said to be able to absorb electromagnetic waves, and thus able to make surprise attacks on urban areas. Durability Manda's scale covered body was very tough to allow the monster to withstand torpedoes completely, easily reaching depth deeper than 8,000 meters, and sinking numbers of ships by tackling. While the updated torpedoes with alien technologies were able to hit Manda, it wasn't still enough to defeat it. Agility and mobility Manda was extremely fast and agile that torpedoes usually couldn't hit the monster. Saturation attacks with depth bombs were meaningless against its deep diving capability. While "Model Gōtens"' speed overwhelmed Manda in speed, the monster was still much better than the fleet in terms of deep diving. Constriction Reaching around 150 meters in length, Manda was one of the biggest monsters ever recorded at that time. Its gigantic body was powerful enough to coil around targets, crushing them in a manner like modern day anacondas. Ultra sonic powers This Manda was able to emit/shoot powerful ultra-sonic shock waves called '''Ultra Sonic Cannon' from its evolved bio-sonar organ. The attack exceeded a class of sounds and possessed physical destructive power. It is powerful enough to explode submarines and stun crews on it. Trivia *Like Godzilla and Mothra, Manda was one of fewer monsters in this timeline to have special weapons and abilities, while being able to mark specific areas of the globe as its territory, indicating Manda was one of stronger monsters. *While most other monsters in this timeline didn't inherit special attacks or abilities in comparison to their past incarnations, this Manda gained a new ranged weapon. *The captain of Gōten who defeated Manda was colonel Jingūji, and Unberto Mori, who later became the captain of trans-planets immigrant ship was on board as well. *Manda's temporal residence within English Channel resembles that of its appearance in 2004 film Godzilla: Final Wars. List of appearances *''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' *''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla'' Category:Reiwa era - Kaiju Category:Dragons Category:Sea reptiles